Eras el mejor
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Bruce y Clark han llegado al limite. Una salida pacifica esta descartada. Clark usara todo su poder para poder destruir el mal que estaba provocando Bruce. Bruce no retrocedería ante la batalla que se avecinaba. La lucha estaba cerca y los amigos no tardaran en convertirse en enemigos.


Era una noche sin luna. Oscura y fría. Las calles estaban vacías y las farolas se habían apagado. Los habitantes de la ciudad sabían que no estaban seguros en las calles, y rezaban por que en sus casas fueran suficiente protección para lo que ocurriría esa noche. Dioses y hombres se enfrentarían a la esencia del miedo aquella noche. En aquellas calles. Y los habitantes estaban aterrados. Esos dioses, esos hombres poderosos y únicos, eran capaces de volatilizar el planeta con un manotazo y ahora habían escogido esa ciudad como campo de batalla.

El cielo tronó con brutalidad. Los dioses habían llegado. Habían destruido todos los cristales de Gotham. Estaban llamando la atención de su rival, hacían su gran entrada. Una línea roja cruzó el cielo iluminándolo. Rompiendo las nubes que reflejaban un símbolo, el símbolo de la esperanza, el símbolo de la justicia. Un símbolo que atemorizaba a criminales y dioses por igual. Esa línea intensa y roja bajo de los cielos y golpeo un gran edificio. El origen del símbolo. La comisaria de Gotham estalló en una bola de fuego.

— ¡Clark! — Gritó una voz oscura y ronca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un golpe brutal le tiró al suelo. Una patada le lanzó contra un muro atravesándolo. Su capa se había enganchado entre los escombros. Se la arrancó sin fuerzas, se arrastró por la habitación intentando huir de su enemigo. Tosió con ahogo y un coagulo de sangre le mancho la mano. Miró por encima de su hombro y le vio allí de pie. Mirándole desde la oscuridad con sus ojos fríos y calculadores, pero la ira se dejaba entrever bajo todo ese autocontrol. Una figura imponente. El miedo mismo convertido en mero mortal.

— Eras el mejor de los tres, Clark. El mejor del grupo. Mira en lo que te has convertido. — Dijo aquel simple mortal, la decepción cubría cada palabra. Andaba despacio, parecía flotar en el aire cubierto por la oscuridad de su capa.

— Bruce. Este mundo no puede continuar funcionando así. Tenemos que destruir a los malvados. — Masculló Clark aguantando el dolor. Hacía años que no sentía dolor. Intentaba ganar tiempo mientras se recuperaba de los golpes.

— ¿Convirtiéndose en uno? Te advertí lo que pasaría el día que hicieras esto. — Estalló Bruce agarrando a Clark por el cuello y usándolo de ariete contra la pared que quedaba intacta. Clark rodó por el suelo de nuevo en la calle. Chocó contra los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

— Bruce. Para ya. Es necesario. — Gritó Clark poniéndose en pie, recobrando las fuerzas lentamente.

— Las dictaduras nunca son necesarias. Fuiste mi amigo en otro tiempo, Clark. No creas que eso me detendrá de hacer lo necesario para pararte los pies. — Bruces pasaba por encima de los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros. Diana se movía aun intentando dar puñetazos a un enemigo invisible. Barry era un simple borrón rojo en medio de la calle. Kyle era el único que se mantenía realmente activo pero sus ojos habían desaparecido. A lo lejos otros cuerpos se mantenían inmóviles sobre la calle. — Míralos. Habéis venido aquí creyendo ciegamente en vuestros poderes y habéis caído en la misma trampa de nuevo. Os ha cegado el orgullo. — Dijo Bruce terminando con un puñetazo que detuvo Clark con su brazo. Bruce notó como su muñeca se dislocaba. Uso la capa como distracción para alejarse de Clark. Presionó una serie de códigos en los sistemas del traje. Una red de energía roja envolvió todo el traje, delineando cada musculo perfilado. Clark cayó de rodillas, la visión se le nubló y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecieron. — Creíste que la oscuridad te ayudaría, que no podría atacarte como la última vez. Nunca imaginaste que tenía diez planes de contingencia solo para retenerte. Ni imaginas los planes que tengo para acabar contigo.

— ¿Vas a matarme, Bruces? No eres mejor que yo, mejor que el Joker. La diferencia es que yo estoy tratando de mantener el mundo en paz y tú tratas de destruirlo. — Gruño Clark sin fuerzas. El puñetazo fue tan brutal que notó como el tímpano le estallaba. Un pitido agudo se instalo en su cabeza.

— No, no lo soy Clark. Nunca fui mejor que el Joker, solo trataba de usar la oscuridad de mi interior para mejorar el mundo. Nunca fui mejor que tú. Te lo dije antes. Eras el mejor, eras la esperanza de la humanidad y decidiste convertirte en su parca. — Golpeó en el pecho con precisión quirúrgica causándole una vomitona de sangre. — Acabo de romperte todas las costillas del cuerpo. Te lo juro Clark, sino te rindes no dudare esta vez. Moriré esta noche pero os llevare conmigo.

— Mataste a John y era neutral. — Le gritó Clark señalando el cuerpo humeante de John a lo lejos. — Eres un sociópata narcisista. Era cuestión de tiempo que te volvieras un asesino, y ya sabes lo que le hago a los asesinos.

— Estas divagando, Clark. ¿Tan rápido te ha afectado la pérdida de sangre y la luz roja? — Dijo Bruce sin quitarle la vista de encima a un Clark carente de fuerza que se arrastraba por la calle, sin ningún rumbo.

— Iba a crear un mundo mejor. Voy a crear un mundo mejor. — Exclamó Clark enfurecido. Usando sus últimas fuerzas se lanzo volando contra Bruce. No le costó esquivarlo haciendo que Clark derribara un edificio.

— ¿Y lo creas destruyendo edificios? Poniendo en peligro miles de vidas solo para atrapar a un hombre. Después de todas tus locuras despóticas sobre lo fácil que sería vencer a todos los malvados de la Tierra y envías a toda la Liga de la Justicia contra un solo hombre. Y has perdido. ¿No te deja eso claro que no puedes gobernar este planeta? — Preguntó Bruces parando a Kyle y noqueándolo de un golpe.

— Solo yo puedo mejorar a la humanidad. Solo conmigo y con el resto de la liga, la humanidad lograra olvidar las guerras. — Gruño Clark con convicción. Sus ojos emitieron un intenso calor cuando un laser rojo surgió de ellos pero antes de que alcanzasen a Bruce este había lanzado una ampolla que había cubierto de espuma verde el rostro de Clark que empezó a retorcerse intentando quitárselo de los ojos.

— Temía que dijeras eso. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera convencerte. — Murmuro con abatimiento Bruce. Le quitó con cuidado el anillo a Kyle que se convirtió en el hombre normal que era. — No quería llegar a este extremo pero tienes demasiada resistencia. — Se colocó el anillo verde en el dedo. Todo su cuerpo se ilumino diez veces más que el cuerpo de Kyle hacia unas horas. El arma de la voluntad en poder de la voluntad más férrea e inquebrantable.

— Bruce, por favor. Escúchame. — Suplicó Clark aun cegado por la goma que le había lanzado Bruce. — Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

— Este no es tu trabajo, Clark. Tú trabajo era defender al inocente, no castigar al culpable. Cuando empezaste a hacer eso cambiaste. Mataste a Lex Luthor y eso te cambió. No pudiste parar. Y Diana avivó tu locura. No tienes ninguna clase de escrúpulo ahora mismo. Has detenido guerras por todo el mundo usando la fuerza y la amenaza. Esas tácticas no funcionan con las naciones. Las estas asustando y las llevaras a la desesperación. Y cuando los gobiernos más poderosos del mundo están desesperados, los inocentes sufren. ¿Quieres ver tus manos manchadas por la sangre de millones de inocentes? — Le espetó Bruce agarrándole por el cuello. Empezó a elevarse en el aire y en cuestión de segundos se lanzó hacia el oeste.

— Ellos son los que matan a su propia gente. ¿Y tú pretendes echarme la culpa a mí? Precisamente tú diciéndome que no debo usar el miedo con los malvados. — Exclamó indignado y ciego.

— Un político no es un asesino. Un gobierno no es Brainiac. Tus burdas amenazas los convertirá en un tigre atrapado. Se lanzaran contra ti aunque mueran en el intento. — Trató de explicar Bruce — Mis métodos no funcionan con ellos. Tanto tiempo siendo compañeros y no aprendiste nada.

— Bruce, siempre quisiste un mundo sin crimen. No entiendo porque no te unes a mí como en el pasado.

— Nunca lo entendiste, Clark. Y ya estoy cansado de tratar de metértelo en esa cabezota de granjero. — Bruce se detuvo sobre el océano pacifico. No tardó en comenzar a burbujear el embravecido oleaje. — No trates de mirar a través del plástico, Clark. Tiene una base de plomo. Solo debes saber que vas a vivir en mi fortaleza de la soledad. — Una gran instalación surgió de entre las aguas, era negra y verde, semitransparente. Bruce descendió sobre la instalación que se abrió dejándole entrar. Camino por los pasillos a oscuras llevando arrastras a un malherido Clark que apenas se tenía en pie.

— ¿No ibas a matarme? — Preguntó Clark resoplando del esfuerzo que era respirar. Tener frente a él una fuente de luz roja no le ayudaba y la oscuridad no permitía fortalecerse.

—Si tratas de huir, morirás. Ahora verás porque. — Un solo pensamiento y el plástico que cubría los ojos de Clark se desintegro. Entonces lo vio, una enorme sala. El océano se veía tras ella. Estaban a cientos de metros de la superficie. Vio ballenas jorobadas cantarle a la instalación. — Este será tu hogar de ahora en adelante. Te entregaría a las autoridades pertinentes si supiera que pueden retenerte lo suficiente. Pero dudo que Diana se quede quieta y por suerte tengo a Arthur haciendo guardia constante sobre este lugar. Será suficiente para que nadie llegue a por ti. Me encargare de decirles que si se acercan se activara la autodestrucción y tú morirás.

— ¿Crees que encerrarme en el abismo más profundo custodiado por los Atlantes será suficiente? — Rió Clark con dolor en las costillas.

— No. Pero eso solo son las defensas exteriores, por si intentas escapar o intentan sacarte. — Miles de luces rojas iluminaron todo el complejo mostrando una sola estancia con todo lo necesario para vivir. — La luz roja te volverá mortal. Así que imagina lo que le ocurrirán a tus huesos si intentas salir. Estamos a once kilómetros de la superficie, la presión te convertiría en un alfiler en cuestión de segundos. Tiene el inconveniente de dejar pasar la luz exterior pero en la fosa de las marianas no existe luz solar. Tienes todo lo que puedes necesitar. La comida y el aire se reciclan cada doce horas así que no morirás de hambre o asfixiado. Supongo que a estas alturas ya habrás averiguado que todo esto es fruto del anillo. Así que cuando muera todo esto se desvanecerá y morirás. Verás que he sido mucho más misericordioso que lo que tú fuiste con Luthor.

— Mató a millones. — Dijo Clark mientras Bruce le sentaba en la cama.

— No puedes matar. Es convertirse en lo que luchas.

— Tú mataste a John.

— ¿Seguro, Clark? — Dijo una voz antes de que John apareciese tras Bruce. — Era un señuelo.

— ¡Nos traicionaste! — Gritó enfurecido Clark. Bruce y John se alejaron de él de nuevo a la entrada para volver a la superficie.

— Tú nos traicionaste a nosotros. Traicionaste al mundo y traicionaste a tus padres. — Dijo John abatido.

— ¡No se te ocurra mentar a mis padres, traidor! — Exclamó lleno de furia Clark. Miraba impotente cómo sus antiguos amigos y compañeros le abandonaban en una prisión en el fondo del océano.

— Tú eras el mejor de los tres. — Susurraba para sí Bruce. — Tú eras el hombre de acero. Eras Superman.


End file.
